freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). Main = is an antagonist and a nightmarish counterpart of Foxy, first appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Physical Appearance Nightmare Foxy is a tall, crimson, withered version of the original Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach, jaw, and some parts of his head. He has one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants are completely stripped from the shins down with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His left hand is designed much like Springtrap's and the other nightmare animatronics, although that it is much different than his original counterpart, as Nightmare Foxy's hand is covered by the animatronic suit. The right hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook, like his original counterpart. He has razor-sharp teeth and toes. He lacks an eyepatch, unlike his original counterpart. Just like every other nightmare animatronic, Nightmare Foxy's head seems to be separated into two parts. Half of his muzzle is completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. He sports with a square-shaped black nose. The upper part of his eye-sockets is wide. The material above his metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. There's a large rip on the top right side of his face. Large portions of his ears are absent as well. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Foxy becomes active in Night 2 and can be seen in the Right Hall alongside Nightmare Chica or the Left Hall alongside Nightmare Bonnie; he can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Chica's or Nightmare Bonnie's place, the player can predict this action by hearing fast footsteps, similar to the ones the player hears when the original Foxy runs through the West Hall in Five Nights at Freddy's. As the footsteps becomes louder, depending on which ear they are heard as most, it is usually an indication that Foxy will be at one of the hall corners, available to be seen by the player. Running to the wrong door in such occasion will allow him to sneak into the Closet and stay there the whole night, thus making the checking of the Closet necessary, compounding to the player's laborious task of checking the doors and the bed. As the player flashes on Nightmare Foxy at the hall corners, he will step back, thus momentarily stopping him from sneaking into the Closet when the player runs to the other door. Just like in the first game, Nightmare Foxy's behavior comes in five phases, which can only be seen when approaching and inspecting the Closet with the Flashlight (that is if he has already snuck into the Closet). With every phase comes to an increase in urgency to shut the Closet doors on him, and with every night comes an increase of speed in the advancing of phases, yet an increase of difficulty in resetting him back by even a single phase. Phases #Initially, only a Foxy plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without worry. #Nightmare Foxy has replaced the plushie and is standing upright, with only his lower torso, right leg, and hooked right hand visible. It is still safe to leave him and check another location. #Nightmare Foxy is now in a crouching position, his gaping, toothed lower jaw exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Foxy. #Nightmare Foxy's head is now visible over his foot, his glaring orange eyes staring at the player and his heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks him while he's in this phase in the night, he will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by him the next time they move elsewhere. #If the player is facing the Bed or walks back towards the center of the Bedroom from either the Closet or the Doors while Nightmare Foxy is in his crouched position, then Nightmare Foxy will eventually forcefully turn the player around (if they are facing the Bed) and jump at the player, screaming and shaking violently, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Nightmare Foxy returns in the Curse of Dreadbear Halloween DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Hallway Crawl Nightmare Foxy will randomly appear in the corridor, seen when a series of lightning occur to illuminate the inside of the house. If he is shown visible, the player must stop moving as quick as possible until he vanishes. Failing to do so will make Nightmare Foxy rush towards the player and attack. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Foxy Left Hall.gif|Nightmare Foxy hiding in the Left Hall (click to animate). Foxy Right Hall.gif|Nightmare Foxy hiding in the Right Hall (click to animate). Foxy_peek.gif|Nightmare Foxy interacting with the Closet (click to animate). nf_1.png|Foxy's plushie in the Closet. nf_2.png|Nightmare Foxy standing in Closet. nf_3.png|Nightmare Foxy crouching in Closet. nf_4.png|Nightmare Foxy peeking from Closet. Nightmarefoxy_bite.gif|Nightmare Foxy's final scene to come out of the Closet (click to animate). Brightened Foxy left hall brightend.gif|Foxy hiding in the Left Hall, brightened (click to animate). Foxy_Right_Hall Brightened.gif|Foxy hiding in the Right Hall brightened (click to animate) Nf 2 brightened.png|Nightmare Foxy in the Closet (1st phase), brightened. Nf 3 brightened.png|Nightmare Foxy in the Closet (2nd phase), brightened. Nf 4 brightened.png|Nightmare Foxy in the Closet (final phase), brightened. Extra NightmareFoxyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the Extra menu. Image.gif|A gif for the different stages of the "Making Foxy" (click to animate). Teasers NF.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the fourth teaser. NightmareFoxyBright.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the fourth teaser, brightened. Merchandise 3B1CADC8-9399-44BC-BFB5-778FAB9CE2FC.png|The Nightmares on a Hot Topic T-Shirt. FNaF Collectible Figurine Set 3.jpg|The Nightmares from Funko's Collectible Figurines Set 3. NightmareFoxy-ActionFigure.jpg|Nightmare Foxy's action figure. NightmareFoxy-FunkoPop.jpg|Nightmare Foxy's Funko POP! Nightmare_Foxy_Funko_Plush.jpg|Nightmare Foxy Funko Plush Nightmare_Foxy_Mcfarlane.jpg|Nightmare Foxy from the "Left Dresser and Door Small" Set. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Foxy, featured with all (excluding the phantoms, two shadows and JJ) of the other animatronics throughout the first previous four installments of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Foxy as seen on the fourth game's main menu screen. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Foxy makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Foxy makes when he is peeking out of the Closet. The protagonist's brother also makes this sound in the minigames. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Nightmare Foxy enters the room and gets into the Closet. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *In the Halloween Edition, he is replaced with Nightmare Mangle. *The way Nightmare Foxy hides in the Closet is very similar to the way the original Foxy would hide behind the curtain in Pirate Cove in the first game. **His behavior is also similar to that of Freddy Fazbear from the first game. Both Nightmare Foxy and Freddy only pose a threat to the player if they enter a certain location (the Closet in the case of Nightmare Foxy, and the East Hall Corner in the case of Freddy), both can be prevented from entering this location by constantly monitoring them, and both will not leave this location once they have entered it until the end of the night. *In the fourth teaser, Nightmare Foxy had a sharp and pointy tongue. In the game itself, it is not seen anywhere else in-game. During the Five Nights at Freddy's 4th anniversary interview, Scott Cawthon commented the reason behind the tongue's removal that he thought Nightmare Foxy having a tongue makes him look not scary.An Interview with Scott Cawthon - The Creator of Five Nights at Freddy's (33:58) Despite this, however, the tongue is still seen in the title screen. **It would make Nightmare Foxy be the only nightmare animatronic to possess a tongue. *Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, and Plushtrap are the only animatronics in the fourth game that will jumpscare the player without causing death. This is triggered upon checking the Closet when Foxy or Mangle is about to get out, or failing to stop Plushtrap from attacking during the minigame "Fun with Plushtrap." **This makes Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Plushtrap, and the phantoms from the third game the only antagonists in the series with a jumpscare that does not directly kill the player. *Nightmare Foxy resembles his form from the second game, with his body being torn completely away in his lower body and his head shape. * When Foxy is about to get out from the Closet, he seems to be hanging, as his right foot moves back and forth in a very unnatural way. Why this happens is unknown. *Why Nightmare Foxy doesn't attack the player immediately upon entering the room is unknown. This tendency may have been brought upon by the antics of the protagonist's older brother, who hides and toys around with him until he gets the chance to shock and scare him. *If the player holds their flashlight on the bed for 15 seconds, Nightmare Foxy will immediately attack the player. This can even be triggered as early as Night 1 while he normally actives on Night 2 onward, and on Night 5 when only Nightmare Fredbear is active. This is also true for Nightmare Mangle in the Halloween Edition. **This makes Nightmare Foxy the only antagonist in the series that can specifically be summoned by the player. ***This also makes Nightmare Foxy the only nightmare animatronic in the game to appear in every single night. **This also works in the mobile version. *Nightmare Foxy is one of three nightmare animatronics that can pick up the player off of the ground during a jumpscare, the others being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie. *The sound that plays when Nightmare Foxy goes to hide in the Closet is identical to the sound he makes when he runs down the West Hall in the first game, the only difference being that the end is cut off by the creaking of the Closet. *Nightmare Foxy is one of the few animatronics to get a replacement in the Halloween version, being replaced by Nightmare Mangle. The others are Nightmare being replaced by Nightmarionne, and Plushtrap, being replaced by Nightmare Balloon Boy. **However, Plushtrap is still available in the Halloween version, in "Fun With Plushtrap". *Counting his closet jumpscare, Nightmare Foxy (and by extension, Nightmare Mangle) is one of the animatronics in the series to have an exclusive jumpscare sound, the others being Golden Freddy from the first and second game, Plushtrap / Nightmare Balloon Boy (if Nightmare Chica's cupcake's jumpscare sound from the Extra menu is excluded), Nightmare / Nightmarionne, Funtime Freddy, and Ennard in the Private Room. *Along with Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Foxy is the only nightmare with a different endoskeleton head. *Nightmare Foxy is the only canon nightmare animatronic not to appear in Ultimate Custom Night. **Although Jack-O-Bonnie is also absent from Ultimate Custom Night, he is generally considered not canon to the storyline. *If the player has the "Insta-Foxy" challenge enabled, then Nightmare Foxy will be in the closet as soon as the player starts the night. Errors *Occasionally, Nightmare Foxy peeks around the corner immediately after Nightmare Chica hides, making it seem as if he appears out of thin air before hiding again. This is most likely a bug. This can be seen here. *If looked closely at Nightmare Foxy's endoskeleton nose (can be easily seen in the Closet), the black parts inside of it clip through the rings of the said nose. *Nightmare Foxy's stages have different lengths, such as the plushie phase is the shortest, whilst the 'mini-jumpscare in the closet' phase is quite long. References Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear